<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Dreams by bubblesandfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408346">Sweet Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesandfish/pseuds/bubblesandfish'>bubblesandfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Vesperia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, Lazy writing and the ending is really sloppy lol, NSFW, Slight Dom/Sub themes, Smut, also a bit of fluff, dom Yuri Lowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesandfish/pseuds/bubblesandfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Estelle’s cheeks turned into a light shade of red at that. She was a tad embarrassed now. She was capable of vaguely recalling her dream, and while it did explain why she had made sounds in the first place, she did feel a little ashamed of herself for Yuri hearing them. </p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it. If you want, I can make you feel even better than that.”, the swordsman quietly assured her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Estellise Sidos Heurassein/Yuri Lowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yuri?”</p>
<p>The name came out as a soft, cautious whisper. It wasn’t the first time he’d get woken up in the middle of the night while traveling, and something in Yuri figured it also wouldn’t be the last. Not that he minded. He had grown used to the occasional nights where he’d feel a hand press to his shoulder, gently shaking him while a sweet voice whispered his name until he’d wake.</p>
<p>He rolled onto his back with a bit of a groan and reached up to flick on the terribly small light on his night table. His eyes needed a second or two to adjust to said light, until he could finally decently look up to the pink haired princess standing beside his bed. Estelle always looked a little worried when she did, afraid she was bothering the swordsman or would disturb his rest. And well, she was disturbing his rest, but luckily for her, Yuri didn’t feel bothered about that.</p>
<p>“What’s it this time? Your own bed not to your liking, your Highness?”, he sleepily muttered with a hint of playfulness in his tone.</p>
<p>Estelle carefully tilted the thin bedsheets — Not that she even expected decent duvets in some cheap inn, but she certainly wasn’t one to complain. — and slid into bed, cozily pressing herself against Yuri. “No, just felt a little lonely.”</p>
<p>Estelle always had tiny excuses like that. She’d feel lonely, the bed was too cold, couldn’t sleep, or truly any other excuse that basically meant ‘Can I sleep beside you tonight?’. At first, he’d arch a brow at her lame excuses, but by now, he had found himself welcoming her into his bed, adoring the way she’d rest her head on his torso.</p>
<p>“You know, it’d save us a whole lot of Gald if you’d just tell me beforehand you’d like to sleep beside me instead.”</p>
<p>“I know. My apologies. I’ll keep it in mind for next time.”</p>
<p>“Nah, you’re all good.”</p>
<p>And just like that, he had the princess dozing off against him again, his fingers tenderly combing through her hair. Yuri always made sure she was asleep first before allowing himself to doze off too. Perhaps it was that worried side to him he never spoke of, but it always happened to be present. And even if it was unspoken, Yuri always worried and cared more about others than he’d let on.</p><hr/>
<p>When morning hit, Estelle woke up to the same sounds she had fallen asleep to; Yuri’s heartbeat and breathing. She couldn’t pinpoint why, but the sound of it was calming to her. Being pressed so closely to him really allowed her to practically absorb his body warmth, and it was by far one of her favorite things about sharing beds with Yuri. That, along with how caring and sweet he tended to handle her.</p>
<p>“Finally up? Was starting to wonder when you’d wake.”, Yuri quietly mused.</p>
<p>Estelle tilted her head until her turquoise eyes glanced right up to him. Her eyes were still half closed and had sleep written all over them, but the sight of it was enough to prompt a smile from the swordsman.</p>
<p>“Yes... I think I am. How did you sleep, Yuri?”</p>
<p>“Same as usual. What about you? Bet you slept real good if the noises you made in your sleep were any indication.”</p>
<p>Now, that reply instantly painted a puzzled face expression onto Estelle’s features.</p>
<p>“Noises?”, she repeated with a hint of confusion in her tone.</p>
<p>Yuri chuckled and carefully brushed some pink hair out of Estelle’s face, before responding with a rather calm “Yeah. You made breathy noises all night long.”</p>
<p>Estelle’s cheeks turned into a light shade of red at that. She was a tad embarrassed now. She was capable of vaguely recalling her dream, and while it did explain why she had made sounds in the first place, she did feel a little ashamed of herself for Yuri hearing them.</p>
<p>He caught on to her embarrassment and cupped her right cheek, then rather lovingly brushed his thumb along her lips. It was new for Yuri to show this kind of affection, but perhaps he felt the need to help her out with the potential aftermath of what her good dream might’ve prompted below.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it. If you want, I can make you feel even better than that.”, the swordsman quietly assured her.</p>
<p>It was only a suggestion. Estelle could always refuse, peel his hand away and get up. But instead, she remained in bed and nodded against the hand cupping her cheek while those turquoise orbs gazed right into Yuri’s dark grey ones.</p>
<p>“Can you... Really do that?”, the princess silently asked.</p>
<p>With a smile, he hummed “I mean, I’d like to think I can. We could give it a shot.”</p>
<p>“Then I’d like you to help me, Yuri...”</p>
<p>Yuri let go of her cheek and slowly sat up on the bed, then told her a clear “Alright, lay on your stomach and just relax.”</p>
<p>Estelle did as told. She rolled onto her stomach, her face turned to the side so her cheek pressed into the cushiony pillow below. She had no idea what Yuri had in store for her, but she was rather confident he knew what he’d be doing. So Estelle wasn’t all too concerned.</p>
<p>Her still ever so slightly sleepy eyes fell shut as she got comfortable, and Yuri shifted on the bed while she did. He carefully tugged the bedsheets to the side, then leaned down to press a faint kiss to Estelle’s cheek.</p>
<p>The kiss drew a questioning “Hmm?” from the princess, which Yuri answered with a somewhat loving-sounding “Would you mind if I lifted your nightgown a bit?”</p>
<p>When Estelle shook her head a little, the swordsman carefully got a hold of the hem of her white nightgown and started lifting it, until it was bunched up right underneath her armpits. Estelle did feel a little exposed with her back bare to Yuri and her frilly pink panties on full display, but she still felt at ease regardlessly.</p>
<p>And that feeling of comfort only increased when she felt Yuri’s calloused hands deeply run from her lower back, all the way up to where her nightgown was bunched up. His hands were warm and bigger than her own. They moved along her back in such ways, it drew relaxed groans from the princess below.</p>
<p>His hands wandered at times. Sometimes he’d massage her sides as well, the dip of her back... But then, his fingers tucked themselves under the waistband of her panties.</p>
<p>Yuri halted himself for a second, wanting to give Estelle the time to voice any objections she may have had. But she said nothing, so the swordsman took that as a sign to continue. His big hands massaged her backside now, fingers running in circular motions against her plump cheeks. He kept doing so, hands lowering until his thumb pressed to her core.</p>
<p>Wet folds. She was genuinely wet. Dripping. Yuri could feel it. He could feel it directly against his thumb, and the damp fabric pressing into the back of his hand now was quite the indication as well. Either his massage was turning her on, or this was what her dream had made her feel. The realization of how aroused she was, made his own body feel a couple degrees warmer in a certain region.</p>
<p>“Want me to get to the part where I make you feel really good?”, Yuri huskily asked her.</p>
<p>A whimper was the only reply he got from her, along with a weak nod against the pillow. Only after about a couple of seconds more, she managed to whisper a weak “Please, Yuri...”</p>
<p>Yuri loved how needy and helpless she sounded. Like he was the only thing that could sate her needs right now, and he didn’t intend on disappointing her.</p>
<p>The swordsman slid one of his hands out of Estelle’s panties to hook a thumb into the waistband of his boxers instead. He needed that pesky fabric down. His length was hard and practically begging to be freed, thus that was exactly what Yuri did. He couldn’t help but sigh a little in both relief and anticipation while carefully tugging Estelle’s panties to the side afterwards.</p>
<p>Her slick folds glistened with arousal. For a moment, it hit Yuri he must’ve been the first person to witness this sight. Other than perhaps Estelle herself. He knew he’d need to be cautious. The last thing he wanted to do was accidentally hurt the princess in the process of actually trying to make her feel good.</p>
<p>“Hey, let me know if it’s too much, okay? All you need to do is tell me to stop and I’ll—“</p>
<p>Estelle cut him off, bright eyes fluttering open as she looked over her shoulder with a hint of a blush painted across her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Yuri, it’s alright. I trust you.”</p>
<p>Those were all the words he needed to hear, the reassurance he needed to know it was alright to pursue this. Guiding the tip of his length to her entrance, Yuri gently started pushing himself in. She felt so tight... So wet... So warm... The feeling of her around his length was like pure bliss.</p>
<p>Estelle squirmed a little at the newfound intrusion. It did feel nice. She had read novels that held brief descriptions of people becoming one in an act of love, but no description could ever truly show her what it felt like. She needed experience to know, and Yuri seemed to be offering her that.</p>
<p>He kept slowly pushing himself in, until the tip pressed against a barrier. One Yuri knew he needed to break, and his heart almost sank knowing he’d have to hurt her for a little. The swordsman bent forward, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.</p>
<p>“It’s gonna hurt for a bit now... Hold onto the pillow if you need to, alright?”, he whispered into her skin.</p>
<p>The princess bit her lower lip, followed by a nod.</p>
<p>Nothing could have prepared her for the sudden, harsh thrust Yuri gave as he moved forward, breaking Estelle’s hymen. She gave a little pained whine, her arms wrapping around her pillow while Yuri peppered her neck and shoulder with loving, comforting kisses. He knew it’d take her a minute or two to feel alright again, but he was a patient man. For Estelle, he’d wait an eternity, even.</p>
<p>“You did so well...”, he eventually murmured against her shoulder, followed by another peck, “Such a good girl...”</p>
<p>Yuri’s words had come so instinctively, but they made Estelle whimper in pure need. His voice, the words he spoke, the warmth of his breath against her... She could’ve sworn she was melting already. Yuri was making her feel things she could’ve sworn weren’t there before.</p>
<p>And then, he started thrusting. Very leisurely, very calmly. Estelle’s face sank into the pillow with a series of weak squeals. It made Yuri smirk with pride. She seemed so pure, so innocent to the outside world. And yet, here she was, moaning into a pillow for him. Because of him.</p>
<p>“What’s that? You like being spoken to like that, princess?”, Yuri continued, his lips trailing up to press a slow kiss to her jawline. “I can feel you clench whenever you hear my voice...”</p>
<p>It was true. His tone of speech, his words, his kisses, those thrusts... Everything was making Estelle’s head feel so clouded. She couldn’t think straight. All she could focus on was Yuri. She was so lost in her own feelings now, that it hardly mattered to her if she was being noisy or not. Every little squeal, whine and moan she released, got muffled into the pillow anyway.</p>
<p>Yuri’s pace remained slow under the firm belief that Estelle needed time to get used to this all, even if her silenced little noises made it hard for him to suppress his own strong needs. But when the princess herself started lightly humping back whenever Yuri moved, he started feeling like it was time for him to pick up the pace.</p>
<p>While his thrusts became a tad faster, he carefully slipped a hand under Estelle’s neck, slid it up until it cupped her jaw, and used it to tilt her head.</p>
<p>The faintest confused “A— Ah?” came from the princess as a reaction.</p>
<p>“Shh, I just want to hear you.”, he mumbled against her skin, dragging his lips down to press a few open-mouthed kisses to her neck, then to her upper back.</p>
<p>Estelle couldn’t take it anymore. Every part inside of her felt tingly and warm. There was this pressure building up in her groin, and that pressure only got worse and worse. Each and every single one of Yuri’s thrusts increased that feeling...</p>
<p>And then... It all made sense as to why.</p>
<p>Not a single thing in the world, not even the rated novels she occasionally read, could’ve readied her for the heavenly feeling that suddenly raged through her entire body. Her mind went entirely blank, to the point where she was unaware of the loud, squeal-like noises she was making while her figure helplessly spasmed against Yuri’s.</p>
<p>The sudden tightness of her core around his length, made Yuri groan against Estelle’s back. Her spasms, her noises... He couldn’t hold back anymore. He couldn’t even have pulled out if he wanted to. His heavy load painted her insides white; his length squirting it inside of her until not a single drop was left.</p>
<p>They both needed a couple of minutes to come down from their high. Yuri remained cozily on top of Estelle, until he found the strength to pull out and flip them over so he was on his back with the pink haired girl curled up against his side.</p>
<p>His fingers tenderly dragged themselves through her damp hair. The sweat was to blame, Yuri knew. His own hair probably wasn’t any better right now. Estelle was still panting as they laid together, and for now, Yuri simply focused on giving her the affection she needed. Kisses atop her head, combing her hair with his fingers, and tucking the both of them in.</p>
<p>“That did feel really good... Better than my dream.”, Estelle finally whispered.</p>
<p>A chuckle left the swordsman. “I’m glad. Would’ve been a shame if it hadn’t.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>